The Three Heartbeats (Then One Was Gone)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Theodore listened to three heartbeats in those eight months... Modern!AU. Warnings for miscarriage, child loss.


Note: Warnings for child loss, miscarriage. Modern!AU (where the time is more current/modern)

* * *

Theo held Nadia's hand as they walked down the hospital corridor. His other hand was pressed on her back as they walked. He wasn't particularly fond of Muggle Healers, but it was the consequence of marrying a Muggle who had little knowledge of his world and living in the area.

He had grown tired of the 'pureblood principles' and left that society behind as soon as he graduated Hogwarts and had collected enough Galleons to do so. He then met a woman who challenged his wit and literature knowledge in the public library in Muggle London.

She was as beautiful as the Grey Lady, dark, flowing hair and flawless skin alike, but thankfully didn't have her haughty attitude. She did try to threaten him with a book once.

And here they were, married and preparing for their first child together.

"I'm four months and not waddling yet, Theodore," Nadia said with a huff, a scowl forming on her face.

He snorted. "Nonsense. You were complaining about your back earlier, so this is me helping with the pain."

She glared at him, her green eyes flashing. "If you think for one second that this walking position is pleasant while I'm four months pregnant, then you're incredibly dense."

"That's why you married me," Theo retorted with a grin. "Said I was insufferable, you did."

Nadia rolled her eyes and went silent, allowing Theo to do his thing until they reached the designated room for the sonogram.

When they arrived, Nadia was seated and settled on the hospital bed. Her stomach was prepped with the clear oozy stuff, and the healer set the screen thing in his hand on her stomach.

Theo licked his lips in anticipation and ran a hand through his hair as he listened to the machine's beeping.

"That's good, right?" he asked.

The healer chuckled lightly. "That's just the machine gearing up, Mr. Nott," he replied. The black screen across from them started glowing with wisps of white in a black image. "Now this is what you're looking for."

All Theo could see was distorted images, but he didn't question it. Instead, he paid attention to the tiny movements through the image.

"It's a boy!"

The healer flipped a switch, and there was a sound that filled Theo's ears.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

He could hear his baby's heartbeat.

* * *

Two months later, the couple was laying in their bed. Nadia was sitting up and against the headboard with a book perched on her growing belly while Theo was leaning against her arm.

"The book says that cuddling during this stage of pregnancy is good for both the mother and baby," Nadia said, glancing at Theo with an innocent look on her face.

Theo snorted lightly, shifting so he could look at the pages in the book. "Where does it say that?" he drawled. "I want to see the proof of this."

"Is it really that hard to believe?" she asked. "Honestly, you'd think I was asking for sex."

His fingers danced across her belly softly. "Well, if you want that too…"

Nadia whacked Theo in the arm with her book.

"Yeow!" He jumped and rubbed his arm. "Talk about spousal abuse, love. I was only teasing is all."

"Do not tease the hormones, Theo," Nadia said. "Your life depends on it."

Theo chuckled against her side and moved so he was sitting up with Nadia. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She was so close to him that he could hear her heartbeat.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

He enjoyed listening to her heartbeat.

* * *

Two more months had passed, and Theo was putting the last of the crib together when he heard the cry, the shout of his name. He spun on his heel quickly, dropping the mobile as he raced downstairs of their home.

He was met with Nadia shaking and staring at him wide eyes. A pool of blood was at her feet.

"It _hurts_ ," she whispered before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

Theo rushed towards her, lifting his wife in his arms and heading for the fireplace. He tried things the Muggle way, and _this_ is what happened. He'd be seething if he weren't so worried about his wife and child.

He was going to reach for Floo powder when he realized that he didn't have any. He'd tried cutting complete ties with the magical world, so he never bothered installing the Floo Network in their home.

"Damnit!" he cursed, grabbing the keys as quickly as he could and heading out of the door. Theo looked at his unconscious wife, brushing her hair out of her face. "It's going to be okay, Love," he said, his voice cracking when he put her in the car. "You'll both be okay. I swear it."

Theo practically jumped into the driver's seat and drove out of their driveway. He flipped the emergency lights on; no amount of authority was going to get in the way of him getting Nadia to the hospital.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

All he could hear was his drumming heartbeat.

* * *

The rain drenched Theo as he sat against the tombstone perched in a fresh grave. No one would be able to tell the difference between his tears and the raindrops falling on his face as he stared up at the sky.

His face contorted in pain as he sobbed, his hands gripping the grass and mud at his sides. He was there alone as Nadia refused to be there. She refused to kneel at their baby boy's grave. Not after holding his lifeless body in her arms in the hospital a week before. He understood her choice; he didn't want her reliving that pain after eight months of bonding. So Theo would give their son a proper farewell for the both of them.

It was not _fair_. He and Nadia had been so careful with the pregnancy. They'd prepared for everything so their baby boy could be delivered without a hitch.

They hadn't prepared for this. They _never_ would have been prepared for this.

"Merlin...God...whoever," he croaked. "Bring him back. I beg of you, _bring him back_!"

After kicking the mud in defiance, Theo held his knees against his chest, turning his head and pressing his ear against the stone. His breath shuddering as he tried to concentrate.

He could no longer hear his baby's heartbeat.

* * *

A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) and The Houses Competition

(THC) House: Gryffindor; Year/Position: Year 4; Category: Additional (1047 - 2532); Theme: Preparing for a Child

(HSWW) Assignment #8 Ghost Hunting Task 4: Write about terminating or losing a pregnancy.

Word Count: 1,068


End file.
